Percabeth: The Shower Scene
by Aristaeus
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are going out to the movies, but not after an awkward situation.  Rated T for safety, thanks to a friendly reviewer :


**Disclaimer: **I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the characters associated with the series. This is just a fictional piece of work written by me for pure entertainment.

This is my second percabeth story; I kind of opted for a short story for this one, but please enjoy and feel free to comment!

This story takes place after TLO. Percy and Annabeth have been dating for a couple of months.

* * *

"Hello, Mrs. Jackson." Annabeth smiled as Percy's mom opened the door for her.

"Hello Annabeth, you're here early." Percy's mom pushed an earring through her ear.

"Hello Annabeth." Percy's new step-dad, Paul, appeared next to Percy's mom to greet Annabeth, "We're just about to leave. Please make yourself at home, Percy should be here soon."

"Thank you." Annabeth said politely, stepping into the apartment. She had always admired Percy for having such an awesome family.

"We'll be off, take care Annabeth." Percy's mom smiled and closed the door behind her as she left, leaving Annabeth in the apartment alone.

Annabeth glanced up at the clock, then over at the door, "I should have time…" she muttered to herself, getting up to head towards the bathroom. She wanted to get a shower before Percy got home, so they could enjoy the movie without her worrying about her smell. She had gotten so involved in some notes on Daedalus' laptop that she totally forgot to catch a shower before she left for Percy's.

"What a day…" I huffed, throwing my backpack onto the table as I entered the apartment, "Mom, Paul, I'm home!" But no one answered. Shrugging, I made my way to the refrigerator to get myself a drink. "Oh, Annabeth should be here soon." I glanced at the clock on the wall. "I need to get re—"

_CRASH_

I heard a loud crash from the bathroom, followed by a muffled noise. I know I'm not the smartest guy in the world, and I should have just assumed someone was in the bathroom; however, after fighting monsters since I was twelve, I began to be a little more cautious. I slowly walked towards the noise, grabbing a pen out of my pocket. I uncapped the pen, and my sword Riptipe sprang forth; a celestial bronze sword given to me. With this, I was ready to be attacked by the creature that threatened me from my, uh, bathroom...

"What do you wa—"I stopped dead in my tracks, opening the bathroom door to face my attacker. Or rather, to face my stark naked girlfriend, "Uh…" my face turned the darkest shade of red I'm pretty sure it has ever been.

"PERCY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Annabeth screamed at me, covering herself with her towel.

"Buh, buh…" I was trying to say boobs, because that's what my eyes were fixated on at the moment, and I think Annabeth noticed that.

"GET OUT" She started throwing anything she could get her hands on at me.

After being pelted by my own toothbrush, and finally snapping into my senses, I closed the bathroom door, "Sorry!" I fell with my back against the door, my face still red.

* * *

"…" Annabeth sat at the dinner table with me, still silent.

I twiddled my thumbs, looking across the table at her. Her face was a bright red, and I couldn't tell if she was pissed at me or embarrassed, "Hey, uh… I'm sorry. I kind of thought you were a monster trying to attack me in the bathroom." I muttered, realizing how stupid that must have sounded. What kind of monster attacks someone from the bathroom!

She finally broke her silence, "It's okay…" her voice was soft, and she looked like she was thinking about something serious.

"Well, what can I do to make you not be mad at me? Should I get na—"

"Did you like what you saw…?" Annabeth cut me off.

I just sat there for a few minutes, completely stunned by what she just said.

"You didn't…" she sounded self-conscious, which also caught me off guard. Self-conscious wasn't Annabeth at all.

"Don't say that!" I blurted out, "I LOVED what I saw!" I sat up, and probably sounded way too enthusiastic. I blushed a dark red again.

Annabeth giggled, her face turning a darker shade of red, "Okay. Now, let's go, it's almost time for the movie." Now she sounded as if nothing had happened, but of course I obeyed.

"Okay." I got up, leaving the apartment holding her hand.

"If you're lucky, maybe you'll get to see them again under better circumstances." She smirked and started walking down the hall.

I had to look like a complete idiot standing in the hallway with my mouth hanging wide open, "W-wait, Annabeth! WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" I slammed my door shut and sprinted down the hall after her.


End file.
